


IDK smut Orochimaru

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: I honestly don't know what I was going for with this, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Young teenage Orochimaru has sex with a partner from the Nara clan (npc) who's nearing his thirties.





	IDK smut Orochimaru

**Tumblr prompt:** The best sex experience? That was... the third time he had sex. Orochimaru had a male partner, who was a little older and a lot more experienced.

**Short Fic time!**

In every great ninja village, people overwork themselves. Konoha was no different, but had better facilities. In building nearby the Hokage office was a building specifically for those that were too tired. You only went there if you couldn’t work. Occupying a bed when not exhausted was heresy, because it meant the people who gave their all for the village would have to strain more.

When the ANBU (after reporting to the Hokage) were too tired to go home, they went there. When chuunin were told to get some rest from paperwork, they went there. When the Hokage wanted no noise for a few hours, they could go there. Having sex there was strictly forbidden.*

Usually the building was defended by a chuunin who needed teaching or leading experience and therefore looked after a team of genin for a day. 

“So this is it?” Orochimaru said. He stood at the threshold of the second bedroom. This one was for the men. 

“During the war, every bed was occupied. Sometimes people would bunk up,” Orochimaru’s bored guide said. He gave this tour to every new ANBU. So far, the nineteen-year-old Orochimaru had only functioned in ROOT.

“I see,” Orochimaru said. He tried to visualise it. This room had twenty empty beds as well. They were five queues, in which four beds lined up. All beds had stark white sheets. Twenty people in a room, or more. What if someone snored? He didn’t like the idea of sleeping here, but the idea of a no-fight-zone appealed.

“And after the one has slept, they take the bedding off, put it in the laundry chart in the hall, and put on new bedding for the next person”.

“Ssshusssh,” Orochimaru lowered his voice. “Someone is asleep in the bed in the corner.” 

“Perhaps we should go, let the man sleep.”

The bundle in the corner of the room stirred. “No,” it said. The voice was that of a man, and the word cracked with rawness of sleep. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” The tones were extra low. He rolled onto his back and took his arm off his face. He had a black beard and a stubble that hadn’t been shaved in three days. He was of the Nara clan, but who? 

Orochimaru did not know his name at first try, while he should. He should know all the names of all the important people.  

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” the man said. He slung his legs over the edge. He didn’t have a shirt on. He was trained, and underfed, which made that his muscles stood out more than usual. There was a vein on his wrist that ran to his knuckles that Orochimaru liked. The Nara brushed his hair back, then ran a hand over his loose hair. He tried it back into a knot.

Orochimaru’s guide said, “shall I get you a towel for the shower?”

“Yeah,” the Nara said. 

Orochimaru said, “I’ll take off the bedding.” He went forward and hesitated, then he took the pillow. The seated Nara wasn’t moving, wasn’t acknowledging his existence. So stepped close until his legs hit the bed. Then he quickly pressed his nose into the pillow. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He pulled the cover from the pillow. He glanced back at the Nara. 

“You like that?” the man said. 

The guide came back, and stood at the door. “Orochimaru, Nara-san, turns out we are out of towels, so I’ll have to take a detour. Orochimaru, would you like to come with me?”

Orochimaru looked at the Nara and the Nara looked at Orochimaru. Then Orochimaru’s eyes set to sly, and his smile was wide. He had to try to keep the devious tone from his voice. “No, it’s good. I want to ask Nara-san about his experiences here.”

Nara-san turned out to be very experienced. He was a few years older, and the feeling of the beard when they kissed was arousing. It stressed how different they were. Orochimaru was smooth and delicate, this guy was a bit hairy and broad-shouldered. 

Orochimaru could taste the sleep on his tongue, and it was so very human. If he wanted this, if he wanted to enjoy this, he should forgive his Nara his imperfections. And he closed his eyes and did. Humans were funny, flesh was bulky, skin was blemished, no one was perfect. This was the first time he accepted this. 

“Why did you smell my pillow?” the man whispered to Orochimaru’s lips. “Does my scent turn you on?” 

“What else about you could,” Orochimaru smiled. 

“You should smell the mattress sheet then,” he whispered. He released him. “Go on.”

Orochimaru stepped out of the embrace. He put one knee and both hands on the bed. He shot the Nara a narrow-eyed look. He pressed his nose into the mattress. He breathed in. The scent of sweat and hard work and all things raw and male went into his nose. It smelled very good. 

He leaned up. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed him by the back of his neck, and kept him down. “Are you looking for it?” Orochimaru asked. 

“Are you?” 

Orochimaru said nothing. 

The Nara released his grip. 

Orochimaru reached out behind him, and grabbed the wrist. He pressed the hand against the back of his head again. “I will get it from someone else if you don’t give it to me. Or I’ll tell my sensei you wanted this with me. You’re not allowed to do it in here.”

“You’re a nasty thing, you know that, Orochimaru-kun?”

“I think you _want_ nasty.”

Nara-san said nothing this time. 

“Please,” breathed Orochimaru, and his nose was still in the mattress. He smelled the hard work. 

“Don’t complain, then.”

Orochimaru hollowed his back. “I won’t complain if you’re gentle or considerate.”

The answer came in touches. Something pressed against his behind. Another hand went around his hips. It pushes away his clothes, dipped into his underwear to cup a feel. 

“Such a rush,”

“I woke up with a hard-on,” the Nara said. He was grinding against Orochimaru’s ass in his clothes, and touching eagerly. The hand on Orochimaru’s neck became lighter. He collected the black long hair and twisted it so he could grab it more easily. There were a few strands loose, but that didn’t seem to bother him. 

“Did you have a sex dream?” Orochimaru smiled into the mattress. He put his other knee on the bed too. 

“No.”

“I had one last night.”

“Not sure I want to hear that, but go on.”

“Dreamt I would be fucked by you,”

“Language.”

“You’re the one uncovering my ass,” Orochimaru grinned. “Don’t you like it when I talk dirty?”

“You’re hanging out with that Jiraiya too much. I’m putting it in.” He put a finger in, then after twenty seconds, put in two more. 

“Just put it in.” Orochimaru said, who was now touching himself in slow, languid strokes. There wasn’t anything sexy about this. It was too human. It wasn’t romantic at all. It was as if they were co-coordinating sparring moves. 

The man pushed in, and Orochimaru gasped. 

“You good?”

“Yes.”

The rhythm of their hips colliding, was an applause. It shook the world. He looked at the other beds and imagined people sleeping there. He imagined them doing this in secret while others could wake up. 

Something in the motion changed, and it sent waves of pleasure through him. This time he knew what was coming. He anticipated on the pleasure. This was the first time he came. He came quivering, even before his partner had come. He soiled the mattress. 

“You liked that position?” his partner slowed down. 

Orochimaru tried to catch his breath. “Yes.”

His partner continued, with the same slow strokes. 

But Orochimaru had come, and he wanted it to be over. Nara-san could stop now, go home. That was unlikely unless he made him reach bliss too. “You...” he panted. “I liked your big cock in my ass.”

“Language.”

“It makes your dick harder.”

The stroking sped up.  Nara-san pulled his hair, forcing Orochimaru’s head back and his mouth open.

“Do you want my cum inside?” Nara-san panted. 

“Of courssse I don’t,” Orochimaru said. 

He felt his partner, suddenly worried, withdraw almost all the way. 

“I want you to release all over my ass,” Orochimaru said. “Wouldn’t that make a sight?”

That made the man speed up again. His hips slammed against Orochimaru’s buttocks, sending waves through him. He pushed so hard that he fell forward, put a hand to the wall, and then onto the mattress. He pushed Orochimaru forth, with his nose in the duvet. Nara-san put his own knees on the bed as well. “You moaning?”

“What.”

“Sounds like... you moaning.” He missed a verb there, as price to his panting. He pulled Orochimaru’s head up by the hair again.  This rhythmic attack couldn’t last forever. At the first sound from Orochimaru’s throat, he came. He drummed it all deep inside. 

By now Orochimaru was red-faced and a bit angry at not having his wish be followed up. He could’ve smeared cum on the sheets without a problem, but didn’t like to have it inside him. It meant holding it inside, going to the bathroom. 

“Don’t go to the bathroom,” the Nara said. 

“What?”

“You’re half-hard now. I’m going to sit on the bed. Now I know you like it from behind, I’m going to fuck you into getting a second orgasm. Then I’m going to fuck you again. You don’t eat, do you?” He wrapped his arms around Orochimaru’s torso. He leaned back. He lift him up. Nara-san sat at the edge of the bed, pulled him along. This was pure strength. 

Orochimaru sat spread legged on his lap. His legs were quivering, he was out of breath. He felt the Nara kiss his shoulder blade, his spine, his other shoulder blade. 

When Nara-san began to move, Orochimaru moaned. He moaned so loudly that his partner stopped, put balled-up pillowcase in his mouth to silence him, and continued. 

“Almost, almost,” Orochimaru said. 

Nara-san stopped. He whispered into Orochimaru’s ears: “I’m going to pump you full with my cum again, and at two o’clock I’ll feel if you still have it inside.”

“Like.. stick a finger in me?” 

“Yes.”

Then Orochimaru should better clench down so it won’t drip out. 

“You’re clenching down on me. You like this. You’re going to come to my office at three-thirty coffee break, and we’ll do this again, and I’ll fill you up more. And at five thirty, you’re going to be so full of my stuff that I’ll slip in without problem.”

“And then?” Orochimaru was breathless.  

Nara-san was more busy with pushing himself into Orochimaru to the hit, and with a broad grin.

“I’m almost coming,” Orochimaru said again.

Nara-san stopped again, buried fully inside.

“Then nothing. That will be is the last time.”

Orochimaru turned to look at him. 

And Nara-san grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Then he began to move again. 

Orochimaru squeezed his eyes close. Their lips were wet, that beard and stubble was rough. They were busier with panting than with kissing, but the kissing was most sexy. I made him feel so wanted, so appreciated. There would be a next time, at two and three-thirty and then at six. This gave him solace. 

This time he didn’t say that he was almost coming and Nara-san did slams of three, two, one, and the quivering on Orochimaru’s legs spread to the rest of his hips, and then to the rest of his body. It made him clench down. He gasped and he felt a tongue slip into his mouth. 

Nara-san came next, ridiculously fast after Orochimaru, as if the mental image and the sight had spurred him on. 

The full wave of the climax drained much slower from Orochimaru’s body, not being used to this yet. He explored the feeling, sought for how he felt, and rode it out, sinking against the Nara’s chest. He turned his head away. He looked forward. 

Nara-san embraced him now, arms around his chest. It felt warm, and it was the best feeling in the world, this promise of _more sex later._ He owned this man, if only for today. Sex was power. 

“I’m going to get a shower,” the man said. “Clean yourself up, and clean that stain on the floor. Take off the bed sheets and await your guide. He could get back any minute now. It wouldn’t be good if he found you like this.”

Orochimaru stood up. His weak knees shook so much that he was afraid they would give in.. 

The Nara slid out of him, and steadied him when he was wobbly. Then he got up second as if nothing was wrong and this had taken no effort, stripped off his trousers and underwear, and he went into the shower area on the right.

Orochimaru sat down on the bed, wrapped his arms around himself on the places he could still feel Nara-san’s big arms. He took a moment, because, wow, he had just been through all of that. He didn't know exactly what he felt. Then he stood up, did as told, and was done in time before his guide returned. 

“Did he answer all your questions?” the guide asked. He could hardly look over the top of the stack of fresh towels in his arms.

“Yes,” Orochimaru said. He smiled a little but stopped when it didn't reassure the guide.

“I’ll just put these away in this closet then-” 

Orochimaru interrupted. “No need. We found towels, he doesn’t need yours any more. We can put those in the women’s shower area. I'll do it. Follow me. Let's go.”

“Oh, okay. I'll follow you, Orochimaru-kun.”

 

* = For sex, a ninja would need to go to another building ([NSFW fic: Dark Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474592)).

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment saying what you liked, so I learn what I did well.  
> I might revisit this draft with touch-ups later. 
> 
> Originally I wanted this to be teacher/student but I self-censored because of tumblr's environment. Honestly, I shouldn't get the toxicity get to me, it's killing creativity. Art is to explore different mindset and different values, and to criticise culture from an (somtimes ambigious fringe-of-society) standpoint. Uuuugh I should've just typed in Sarutobi. It would have narratively/emotionally worked so much BETTER with Sarutobi as partner. 
> 
> Don't discourage me, I only want encouragements here. So please tell me what you liked!


End file.
